


A Business Proposition

by theorangecrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Domme/sub, F/M, Pandora's Box Club, not a romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow
Summary: A short set of stories about how the Riddler met his henchwomen.The first two will be my own interpretations and the last will be my interpretation of the canon comic backstory.





	A Business Proposition

The spacious room was the most expensive one available in the Pandora’s Box  
bondage club.  
Unlike most of the rooms clients took, this one held an actual bed, besides a few other  
places where one could be strapped down. A large bureau sat in one corner, filled to the  
brim with tools of the bondage trade, as well as several leather corsets and silken  
scarves. The walls were dark purple and absolutely soundproof.  
This last fact was especially good because the room was currently occupied.  
A red-haired man knelt on sumptuous black carpet by the bed, clad only in a dark green  
collar, a black leather corset and bright silver handcuffs that kept his hands behind him,  
emerald eyes wide and trained on the blonde dominatrix seated on the bed above.  
Said domme smiled back down at him as she spread long, fishnet covered legs,  
stroking a hand over her smooth torso, and up to cup a naked breast.  
“Such a good boy...and you want to be good, don’t you, Eddie?”  
The man before her trembled, nodding.  
“I can’t hear you, dear.”  
“Y-Yes, Mistress.”  
The dominatrix rested the soles of her thigh high boots on Eddie’s shoulders, winking at  
him through her leather domino mask.  
“You’ve been so good tonight, Eddie. Would you like a treat?”  
On the floor, Eddie trembled, licking his lips and nodding. “Please. Please, Mistress.”  
The dominatrix’s right foot slid down, her stiletto heel sliding slowly up her client’s cock,  
from the heavy balls, up the straining shaft, and over the red and weeping head.  
Eddie whimpered, wrists flexing uselessly against the cuffs.  
The boot tip came up again, pressing beneath his chin and forcing him to look up again.  
“You can taste. But if you come before I do...well. You know what’s going to happen,  
right, honey?”  
Another whimper, followed by a gasped response. “Please. Fuck, please, Mistress.”  
The blonde on the bed relaxed again, leaning back to spread her legs wide, giving  
Eddie unrestricted access to the open portion of fishnet between them.  
“Eat up, baby.”  
Eddie shuffled forward on his knees, eagerly pressing his face between those thighs,  
lapping over his domme’s clit with a low groan.  
His Mistress gasped soft, one hand stroking slowly through the man’s red hair.  
“Good boy...that’s it…”  
The response was another shaking groan, followed by Eddie’s tongue pressing into her  
and she gripped at his hair, guiding him.  
To his credit, her client tried desperately to hold himself back, but when those hands  
tugged at his hair in just the right way, he couldn’t handle it any longer.  
The domme grinned, hand coming down to pull the man up by the emerald collar he  
wore, even as he came, painting his own stomach with his release.  
“Oh, Eddie...now what did I say?”  
Eddie gasped, trying and failing to look like he felt anything other than joy for his slip up.  
“On your knees; head to the pillow. Now.”  
He scrambled onto the bed the moment the collar was released, assuming the position  
he’d been ordered into, taking quick breaths.  
The blonde stood to retrieve a soft leather flail from beneath the bed.  
“I’m going to give you your punishment now, Eddie. And you are going to count.”  
Eddie trembled, hands still cuffed behind him, propped up only with his head on the  
pillow.  
The domme paused a moment.  
“Color.”  
The answer was enthusiastic, if a little impatient.  
“Green. Green. Green.”  
Chuckling, his Mistress brought the flail down over her client’s ass.  
Eddie counted to ten before collapsing fully to the bed and the blonde immediately  
scooped him close, murmuring.  
“Color, honey?”  
“Mm...yellow….”  
“Want to rest a little?”  
“Yeah…’m thirsty…”  
Within ten minutes, Eddie was uncuffed, cleaned up, and nursing a glass of ice water,  
snuggled into bed with the dominatrix.  
She didn’t do this with every client. In fact, Eddie was the only client that she did this  
with. Not out of romantic intent, but they went way back.  
She was musing on this when Eddie shifted, murmuring, “Hey, Diedre?”  
“Yeah, hon?”  
“You ever think of taking on a side job?”  
She chuckled, stroking a hand over Eddie’s back.  
“You know my past, Mr. Riddler. You aren’t the only one who’s held up a joint.”  
Eddie smiled, turning his head to look at her.  
“Exactly.”  
“You talking about doing somethin’ like that?”  
“Something like that, yeah.”  
Diedre stretched, smiling back.  
“Sure.”  
Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“‘Sure’? Just like that?”  
“Any job gets boring after awhile. Not all of my clients are as interesting as you, Eddie~”  
That made the Riddler grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In comic canon, Diedre Vance was a dominatrix at the Pandora's Box bondage club where Eddie was on a first name basis before becoming Query.


End file.
